


It'll be okay (because I'm here)

by hedonistic_opportunist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistic_opportunist/pseuds/hedonistic_opportunist
Summary: Then he felt warm hands against his cheek and an even warmer voice whispering into his ear. “It's  okay, baby. Just keep breathing.”





	It'll be okay (because I'm here)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Self-bet'd; past tense. Self-therapeutic fic. All feedback appreciated. 
> 
> A/N: I don't have much to say about this, really. But if you can relate to this, then *hugs*.

* * *

 

Sasuke hated that feeling – the slow, sickening build up. The tightening of his throat as that familiar dread washed over him. It wasn't the kind of dread that he could pinpoint to a certain event, but the sort that just came out of nowhere, throwing his equilibrium out of whack.

 

As he got up from the bed, Sasuke knew that he had to do something or his entire evening was going to be wasted. He counted till ten, telling himself it would be fine, and that this was just one bad day after a long series of relatively good days.

 

And yet -

 

He heard the knob of the door, a familiar clicking of keys, and his stomach lurched just a bit more. Even though he knew _who_ it was.

 

He started breathing a little faster, his head spinning as dread gave way to fear and fear grew into something more heavy and suffocating. Closing his eyes, Sasuke leaned against the wall and tried to breathe slower.

 

It was surprising how quiet Naruto was, even more so because his voice usually managed to fill an entire room. But not now. Now, all Sasuke could hear was the soft tapping of footsteps in their bedroom.

 

Then he felt warm hands against his cheek and an even warmer voice whispering into his ear. “It's okay, baby. Just keep breathing.”

 

Naruto ran a hand through Sasuke's hair, repeating his words. He did not pull Sasuke into a hug, but he was _there_ – a constant, comforting presence that made the panic slowly become something less threatening and more nuanced. 

 

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, and he met blue ones that showed nothing but understanding and love. It dawned upon him that he did not – should not – deserve this, and yet, all he could do in that moment was whisper 'thank you' in the full knowledge that he was safe. 

 

***

 


End file.
